Hello Again, Goodbye Tonight
by Ratedtakersangel
Summary: CM Punk's little sister, Bailey Brooks is in a world of trouble. She has a son and can't pay her bills. Her brother is dragging her back to the world she left but will she run scared again when she is faced with the past? Dave Batista/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story Idea that popped into my head when I was watching RAW. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think D.**

**Bailey Ann Brooks-** 22 years old. Stripper, living in a run down apartment in her hometown of Chicago, Illinois. Has a 4 year old Son, Tristan Brooks, The father is not in his life because he doesn't know about him. Has never been married. Brother is Phil Brooks A.K.A CM Punk

**Tristan Brooks-** 4 years old. Mother is Bailey Brooks and he doesn't know his father. Only male influence is his Uncle Phil.

**Dave Bautista-** 39 Years Old. Profession Wrestler on RAW. Has 2 daughters and is divorced two years ago.

* * *

Bailey hummed softly as she walked into her apartment. She had asked her best friend, Lilly to watch Tristan while she was at work that night since her babysitter had quit the night before. Why? Well, Tristan has some separation issues at the age of four, which leads to yelling and hitting. He hates being away from Bailey longer than an hour and in order to keep a roof over his head, she has to work long hours. She has been trying to talk her boss into giving her later shifts so Tristan is in bed by the time she leaves but he isn't nudging a bit. She dropped her purse onto the hook near the door and pulled her waist long black hair out of it's messy bun, letting the straight strands fall down her back as she walked into the living room to turn on some kind of a light. "Lilly, wake your ass up." "Last time I checked I wasn't Lilly"

Bailey turned around, looking right into the hazel eyes of her brother, CM Punk but known to her as Phil Brooks. She placed a hand over her heart and sighed. "Jesus Christ. Did you need to give me a heart attack?" She said, slapping him up side the head. Unlike their other siblings, Bailey and Phil looked like they could be twins when they were near each other except for Bailey's younger appearance. Bailey had jet black hair and hazel eyes that matched Phil's to a T. Having a son at 16, it was easier than most to get her body back into shape quickly and she actually looked better than before. The weight gain had offered Bailey more curves than she had before and she was proud of her body. One thing she wasn't proud of was using it to get money and she wasn't in the mood to hear her brother's long lectures. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a can of spaghetti-os out of the cabnet and started to heat them up. "So, where did you stuff Lilly's body?"She asked her brother as he took a seat at the table.

Phil rolled his eyes and pushed his hair back from his face. "Into her car. You know, you could be happy to see me. At least Tri was." "Tri is a four year old boy who still thinks you beat up Dave Bautista for real every Monday night Phil. As much as I wish you really were beating him up, I'm in reality." She said as she put the spaghetti-os in a bowl and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. She handed one to her brother before sitting down and starting to eat. Phil rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why can't you let that night go Bail? Is it really that hard?" "Yes it is really that hard phil. You know what you can bite me and so can he." She said, getting up and grabbing her water and bowl of spaghetti-os before walking down the hall to her room. She shut the door and locked it before laying on her bed. She sniffled as she felt cold tears run down her red face. She was embarrassed she had to live like this. She slowly fell to sleep with the forgotten spaghetti-os beside her on the nightstand.

She woke up the next morning to loud voices and the sound of her fire alarm as well as the smell of burning eggs. She jumped up and ran out into the kitchen to see Phil and Tristan trying to stop the fire alarm. She threw the burnt eggs into the sink and turned on the cold water before opening the windows in the kitchen. In about 10 seconds the fire alarm stopped. Phil and Tristan stood there, looking like two little boys who knew they were in trouble. Only problem was, was one of them was a little boy and the other was a 29 year old man. "What the flip?"She asked, her question directed straight at Phil, who pushed Tristan gently towards Bailey. Tristan put on his best puppy eyes and hugged his mother around her leg. "We was trying to make you breakfast in bed."He said, fluttering his eyes. Phil snorted in held in laughter as Bailey smiled and patted her head on the head. "Baby you know Uncle phil can't cook. Next time tell him no so we don't end up loosing our home." She said as she grabbed two bowls, the last box of lucky charms and a carton of milk. She put them on the table and handed the two boys spoons. "You aren't ganna eat?" "I'm ganna go shower than eat."She muttered, blinking as she talked, before walking off to the bathroom. Phil shook his head as he poured the cereal and milk. He knew when his sister was lieing because she blinked as she lied.

Bailey turned on the water and sat down on the closed toilet. She sighed deeply, trying to figure out a way to get to work tonight without Phil figuring out where she worked. If she said she had a nightshift at a restaurant then he would be there all night till she got off to drive her home. If she said she worked a nightshift at a department store, he'd want to sneak in and walk around the empty store at night being a goofball. She sighed and decided to go with a party idea. She jumped into the shower and washed up quickly before getting dressed. She made her way back out to see the boys playing wrestling on a Playstation 3. "Where did that come from?" "The store" Bailey gritted her teeth and walked into the kitchen again. She hated when Phil came and brought Tristan expensive toys and machines. It made her feel like she couldn't provide for her own son and that wasn't a good feeling.

Bailey put her head in her hands and tried to control herself from yelling at Phil. She felt a tiny hand pat her arm and she lifted her head, looking down into the brown, slightly slanted eyes of her four year old son. She smiled softly and rubbed his shaved head of brown hair. "You need a hair cut soon buddy."She said, smiling as her son crawled into her lap. He scrunched his nose and shook his head. "No I doon't." He whined. "Yes you do." "No I don't! I wanna look like Uncle Phil not Batista!"He whined again. Bailey shook her head and sighed. _You look too much like Batista, that's the problem_. She thought as her son started to tell her all the games Phil had bought him.

It reached around 12 o'clock and Bailey had just put Tristan down for his nap. Bailey plopped down on the worn down sofa and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. She heard Phil swearing as he boxed on the PS3 until she heard a loud "What the fuck?!"Escaping him. She opened her eyes to see the TV completely off as well as the Sterio in the corner. She groaned and stood up, walking over to the electric box and started to flick the switches. She waited for Phil to yell that it was back on but she never heard him. She tried to turn on the lights and felt tears prick her eyes once again. Phil looked up from the floor at her, knowing better than to say anything to her at the moment. She held her hand out for his cell phone and walked into the kitchen to call the electric company.

Phil sighed as he heard his sister begging the electric company for a couple more days. Hell, he even heard her say she had a son that needed it, she never used Tristan for sympathy from anybody. Phil walked over to her and took the phone from her hand as she started to cry a bit. He sighed and grabbed his wallet, telling the electric company to take the money off his card. Bailey put her head down crying silently as she listened to her brother pay her bill. She hated this, not being able to pay for her own electricity. She hated having to take money from her brother and was too proud to ask for a loan from him. Phil shut his phone and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "It'll be okay honey." He whispered as she cried.

7 O'clock rolled around and they were all eating dinner together. Phil and Tristan had went and picked up McDonalds for them to eat while Bailey cleaned up around the house. "Phil, is it possible for you to watch Tristan tonight? Lily wants me to go to a party with her."She said, which wasn't a lie. Lily did want her to go to a party with her but Bailey wasn't going to be able to make it tonight. "Sure." He said as he ate his fries. He knew his sister was young and rarely got a chance to just be a 22 year old so he wasn't going to complain about it. Tristan, for once, grinned and clapped. "yay Uncle Phil!We can play wrestling again! Oh! Can I play you?!"He asked excitedly as he munched on his kiddy meal. Bailey looked at her son and laughed before getting up and heading to change.

Phil watched Tristan play on the PS3. He took out his cell phone and whistled as he went through Contacts to find Lily's number. He dialed it up and waited for her to answer. "Hello?""Hey Lily, this is phil." "Oh yeah Mr.Punk. What can I help ya with?" "Can you put Bailey on? I need to know when she wants me to put Tristan to bed." "Bailey? She ain't here. And I normally put him to bed around 9. He's like his mother. He can't sleep until he's like the walking dead." "Oh…Okay. I'll see ya."He said, hanging up and staring at Tristan for a moment. "Tri come here." He said as he stood up. "Do you know where ya mommy is?" Tristan smiled up at him. "Work"He said simply. "Where's she work?" "Iunno, gentlemen."He said giggling before groaning as his player got knocked out. _Gentleman? Oh hell no, she ain't working at a strip joint_. He thought angrily as he grabbed Tristan's coat. "Tri come on. We're ganna go to Nana's" He said, knowing his mom and dad were only about 20 minutes away from here.

Phil drove around the area that his mom told him Bailey worked in, looking for the strip joint that was around here. He finally found it with the help of a drunk man on the street and jumped out. He walked into the place, looking around for his sister and she stuck out like a sore thumb. She was the only girl with straight pitch black hair. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Bailey turned around with a seductive look on her face but it suddenly dropped as she saw who was behind her. "Phil? What the fuck are you doing here? Where is Tristan?"She asked, crossing her arms to cover her chest, which was already barely covered by a skimpy bra. Phil glared at her angrily. "He's at mom's right now and what am I doing here? I'm a man, it's natural for me to be in here but it's not natural to see my baby fucking sister in here. Get your bag now Bailey Ann." He ordered. Bailey knew now was not the time to argue and quickly went into the back to grab her clothes and purse. They were soon on their way home, an uncomfortable silence in the car until Phil broke it.

"What the hell were you thinking? No never mind. You weren't freaking thinking with your brain, you were thinking with your damn pride. Damn it Bailey. You know what could of happ-" "Shut up! I know alright!?"She was exhausted at this point emotionally. Phil shut up and continued to drive. The two walked up to her apartment and Bailey was heading to her room when she was hugged tight by her brother. Bailey rubbed her eyes as tears started to come down and she hid against Phil's chest, crying. "It's hard Phil. It's really hard. I can't do this anymore. My son would have been sleeping in the dark if you hadn't been here today. I feel like I'm 30 right now from working so much and Tri is just getting worse each day."She cried as he rubbed her back. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Go sleep Bailey and tomorrow get packed. I'll talk to Vince about getting you your writer job back but either way, you and Tristan are coming with me from now on." "But what about you know who?" "He'll be busy and don't worry. Tristan could be like Jimmy Wang Yang's son." Bailey laughed and walked down the hall to her room to get some soon, exhausted by her entire life right now.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week after Phil left

It was a week after Phil left. He left her enough money to last through the week since he made her quit her job but she wasn't complaining. Tristan was on the floor, playing with the toys he hadn't packed to bring with him. They were leaving at 8 o'clock tonight to hop on a plane to meet the Smackdown roster in Michigan. Phil had talked to Mister McMahon about the situation and how she needed her job back at the WWE. She was a writer and at times a personal assistant for anybody on the WWE roster that needed it, before she ended up quiting. She got the job young with help from Phil and lasted about 3 months before she ended up leaving for a reason only she and phil knew about, well now Vince to. She watched Tristan as he scrunched his nose, playing. Something she had often saw his father do when she was hanging out in the locker rooms while he was playing video games.

Bailey sighed at the thought of Tristan's father, the promise that Vince made her a day ago flying back into her head. "I'll personally make sure he doesn't need your help." She sighed and stood up. "Tri come on baby. We'll head there early and get some food."she said, grabbing his coat and opening it up for him to slip into. She kissed his cheek and picked him up, walking out to the bus stop that went to the airport. She knew she should of took a cab but she only had 50 dollars left, meaning with a 30 minute trip, her money would be mostly gone by the time they got there.

Bailey held a crying Tristan as she walked off the plane. The worst thing about flying was his ear popped and she hoped after a couple of times, he would become used to it. She placed him down and grabbed hold of his hand as he sniffled. She smiled softly at him and led him over to the bag area, telling him that he could roll one of the big bags to the hotel they were staying at. A grin was soon replaced his sad face and she shook her head, laughing as he bounced in his spot, waiting for their bags to roll around. She grabbed them off the belt when they came and placed the smallest of the big bags in front of Tristan so he could drag it. "Watch out for people Tristan."She told him as he started to drag it off towards the entrance. She watched him closely as he weaved through people. She grabbed hold of his arm when he went to run out the revolving door and laughed. "Slow down Tri."She said, helping him through the doors.

She stopped with Tristan on the sidewalk, looking around for a car that was suppose to pick them up. She knew phil said that they would have a sign with them but so far she didn't see any sign."Hey lady do you wanna move?!"She heard a man say and rolled her eyes, pulling Tristan back towards her and stepping to the side a little. "Still in my way."Bailey moved a little more and sighed. "Still in my way!" Bailey felt her temper reach a peak and turned around. "Look! walk arou-Shawn!"She yelled, jumping on him in a hug. Phil laughed and patted Tristan on the head as Bailey hugged Shawn Michaels. When Bailey first worked for the WWE, she was separated from her brother and was put on with the RAW roster, which was how she met Dave, shawn, jeff, matt and more superstars. "So you two are our rides?" "Our?"Shawn asked confused for a second until he looked down and saw Tristan. "oh…Oh!"he said, turning and staring at Bailey when realization hit him. "No way!"He yelled, picking up Tristan and staring at him before Phil took him away. "Oh my god."He said in disbelief as he hugged Bailey tight. She sighed and pulled away from Shawn, following Phil to the car. She just hoped that everybody else was ten times more stupid than Shawn was or else she was in trouble.

The next day, Bailey was pulled down to the arena with Tristan. It was Monday night and people were getting ready but Vince had made a meeting to introduce her again and announce some things. No body really knew Bailey was back except a couple of guys Phil had told, so as she walked through hallways, she was stopped by multiple superstars she knew. They finally got to the meeting and Phil kissed her head gently. "You'll be okay alright?" Bailey only nodded, holding Tristan closer to her side now as Phil walked into the meeting room. She looked down at her son and ran her fingers over his shaved head gently. "I want you to stay quiet okay?After Mister McMahon is done talking, you can meet some of the people alright?"she questioned her son, getting a goofy smile in return. She laughed and listened out side the door as Vince explained why the meeting was being held. She pushed her hair back from her face. Everybody that had met Tristan so far knew exactly why she had left with out even saying anything

"So, please let me introduce our new writer and minor personal assistant, Bailey Brooks" Bailey looked up as the door opened and offered a kind smile to whoever was looking at her. She stepped into the room, immediately attaching herself and Tristan to Phil's side. "Bailey?!" A few of the superstars said her name with realization that she was back. She kept a small smile on her face as Vince started to go over a couple of rules. "Now, she worked here before but left. I want every one here to look out after her son here, she can't keep an eye on him twenty four seven when she is working. I know there is security around here but just incase, if you see him running around, grab him." Vince smiled down at the young boy, who stared at the superstars in shock of the image that was playing in his head of the wrestlers grabbing him. "maybe she should hire a nanny then. We're busy to."Of course he had to speak. The devil himself. Bailey's eyes found him and stared directly at him. The reasons she was attracted to him clear as day again. His muscles, the way the seemed to span out in his shirt. The way his dark eyes seemed to just make her stomach get tight and her heart beating faster. Her eyes also trailed down to his left hand, finding the wedding ring gone. She cleared her thought, breaking out of daze and placed her hand on Vince's arm letting him know she could handle it. "I will once I get enough money to hire one Dave. Until then he has to be with me." "Well, he's not my kid." Bitterness and a slight tinge of anger was heard in his voice. If he only knew, she thought, staring at him still like he was that stupid. "I realize that thank you for pointing out the obvious. Now, Whoever isn't to busy throughout the week, can you please help me. If you see him just grab him. I want to make good story lines for you all and if I have to watch him all day, you'll end up with bad ones."She said, staring directly at the man who caused the situation in the first place.

Phil, John and Cody Rhodes stood around her, laughing at the situation. As soon as the meeting was over, Batista had rose and walked out of the room as quick as he could. "Man that was great Bails."John cena said, patting her on the shoulder gently. She smiled at them all and picked up Tristan who was yawning. "I need to find somewhere to put him to nap Phil." She said, holding the tired four year old. Phil nodded and said goodbye to the other two boys as he led her to his locker room. She kissed his cheek before laying Tristan down on the couch in the room. She took off her hoodie and placed it over him incase he got cold. She sighed and sat on the floor, turning the locker room's tv on low. She didn't have to start working until next week, this week was for her to get familiar with everything and get settled. She settled on License to Wed on HBO and rested her head back, watching the movie in peace.

She was almost asleep when the locker room door flung open and an annoyed Batista stepped into the room. "Phil what the hell is up with-…"He stopped realizing that Bailey was there and not Phil. "What are you doing in here?"He ordered. Bailey stood up, an angry glare on her face as Tristan rolled around a bit from the noises. She pushed on his chest, giving him a silent order to walk out of the room. He obeyed and walked out of the room, leaning against the wall opposite of the door and staring at her. Bailey narrowed her eyes at him as she shut the locker room door gently. "so, what the hell is up with who?" Dave raised an eyebrow at her. He had seen her with the other wrestlers since she returned, she was nice and quiet. Why was she so ballsy with him? "you actually."Bailey rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms. Dave sighed and took a step towards her. "Why did you leave Bails."Bailey bit the inside of her cheek. Why did her nickname have to sound so good coming from him. She was hoping she could return and all feelings for him be gone but after seeing him, hearing him the feelings just returned. She was hating this right now. Dave took another step towards her, slowly, her back against the wall. "I needed to leave Dave." "Why though? You said you cared about me Bails, I cared about you." His rough voice was hypnotizing, making her heart beat faster and a shiver run through her.

He stared down at her, taking one small step after another. Bailey licked her lips gently, leaning her head against the wall. "I did but you were married Dave." "And I told you, we were separating." "You got divorced 2 years after I even left."she said, trying to hold back her feelings of walking to the nearest locker room and doing a few things that resulted in Tristan. Dave was now directly in front of her, his body standing over hers and placing his hands on either side of her head, boxing her in. Bailey looked down at his chest, the muscles straining against his shirt, almost begging her just to take it off of him. She closed her eyes and shivered again as she felt his hand run over her jaw gently. She was in the state he put her in four years ago, the state of her feelings willing to shine through and let him do as he pleased. Dave rested his forehead against hers. "Open your eyes Bailey."He demanded softly, smiling a bit as she obeyed and did so. "You loved me didn't you. "A smirk now playing at his mouth. Bailey snapped, the daze she was in leaving her as quick as it came and she glared up at him. "Oh that's funny? No I didn't fucking love you."She said trying to sound rude as tears built behind her eyes at the thought of him laughing at her because of her feelings.

They stared at each other, a cold look replacing itself on dave's eyes. Neither of hearing the door to the locker room opening until Tristan pushed on Dave's stomach to back him up. Dave looked down at the tiny force and raised an eyebrow again at the kid. He took a step back as Bailey picked Tristan up off the ground. "Stay way from her."He ordered, glaring at the way larger man. Dave stared at the kid, for the first time noticing his complexion, his hair, his eyes, his jaw structure and definitely his ears. He blinked as images of Bailey squirming under him and her soft, feminine moans filled his head. His eyes got even darker as his gaze diverted to Bailey. "Who's his father Bailey?" Bailey stayed silent, pain rushing to her heart like knives. "Who's his fucking father Bailey!"He yelled, making tears visable on Bailey's and Tristan's faces. "You know what? Fuck you Bailey! I didn't leave my wife fully because she threatened to take away my daughters! You took my only son away because you didn't get your fairy tale?"He yelled, making a few wrestlers come out of their rooms. Phil heard the yelling down the hallway and made his way quickly towards them all, seeing Dave standing there yelling while Bailey and Tristan cried.

Phil ran towards them and pushed on Dave's chest. "Back up man." "You fucking knew about this Phil!" Dave could feel tears of betrayal and anger prick at his eyes. He looked at the other wrestlers standing there and glared. "You guys to right? Everybody but me!?" "Dave man, we didn't know till we saw the kid honestly." John spoke up, staring apologetically at Bailey and Dave. Phil pushed on Dave's chest again. "Bailey go into the locker room." Bailey complied without a word but she stayed for a moment, looking at dave sadly before stepping into the locker room with Tristan and shutting the door behind them. Dave stared at all of the wrestlers, anger and pain ruling his mind at the moment. He punched the wall hard before storming off, leaving everybody to just watch the large man go.


End file.
